blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama
|Title(s) = |Gender = Male |Species = Artificial human |Age = |Date of birth = April 29 |Date of death = |Place of birth = Unknown |Place of death = |Height = 183 cm (6'0") |Weight = 61 kg (134.5 lbs) |Blood type = AB |Hobbies = Collecting silver accessories |Values = |Likes = Boiled eggs |Dislikes = Cats |Drive = Ouroboros |Weapon(s) = Snake Pair: Ouroboros, balisong knives |Affiliation(s) = |Previous affiliation(s) = World Void Information Control Organization |Department(s) = |Previous department(s) = Intelligence Department |Profession(s) = |Previous profession(s) = |Position(s) = |Previous position(s) = Captain of the Intelligence Department Corporal |Partner(s) = |Previous partner(s) = Yūki Terumi |Relatives = |Education = |Status = Inactive (jumped into a Kiln) |Game(s) = ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (NPC) BlazBlue: Continuum Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend BlazBlue: Chronophantasma BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend BlazBlue: Centralfiction |Spin-off(s) = BlazBlue: Clonephantasma BlazBlue: Battle Cards BlazBlue: Battle × Puzzle Eat Beat: Dead Spike-san BlazBlue: Mobile Battle BlazBlue: Revolution Reburning BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle |Novel(s) = BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 1 BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 2 BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 1 BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 2 BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2 |Drama CD(s) = BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune |Manga(s) = BlazBlue: Chimelical Complex BlazBlue: Remix Heart BlazBlue BlazBlue: Variable Heart |Anime(s) = BlazBlue: Alter Memory |Japanese voice = Yūichi Nakamura |English voice = Doug Erholtz Erik Davies (CT-CS) Spike Spencer (CSII) }} , also known by his extended codename , is a former captain of the World Void Information Control Organization’s Intelligence Department. In reality, he was an artificially created human designed to be originally the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. He originally appeared as a non-playable character in the Story Mode of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, but starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he became a playable character. Appearance Hazama’s appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes (that conceal hidden knives at their heels). He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. When allowing Terumi to take over his form, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In Centralfiction, he later reveals he has a cracked hole on his left side of his chest (as a result from the wound from Trinity in Chronophantasma), which is shown to be completely hollow which also hints at his nature as a mere vessel made of Blue Grimoire. His appearance also changes to how Terumi’s hair is styled whenever he takes over Hazama’s body, though after the events of Chronophantasma, Hazama himself is still able to invoke his appearance during anything that involves Terumi’s powers despite the two being separated. Personality Hazama tends to maintain a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department and claiming he prefers to avoid conflict due to not being very proficient at combat. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as a selfish and manipulative snake; destroying other people’s lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way and shows absolutely no remorse for his actions. Despite separating from Terumi at the end of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, he is shown to be just as cruel and detached as Terumi himself, working in sync with him with almost no problems and taking just as much pleasure from the suffering of others as he did before. Hazama takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic, all for his own enjoyment. Even when he is on the losing side of a conflict, he would take the time to insult and taunt his foes. His cruelty seems to be an inherent trait regardless of the fusion with Terumi, as the latter brings it out much more often compared to Hazama's own volition; while he has his nice demeanor in Centralfiction – he still relishes in brutal torture and exhibits sadomasochistic tendencies in an almost lustful manner or whenever he is provoked, despite largely being someone who minds his own business. This can be seen when he tortures Rachel during the third act of Centralfiction by killing her over a hundred times, just to test the limits of her immortality. He was even going to cut her body to pieces with his jagged chains and throw said pieces in different parts of the Boundary; despite this, Hazama is still much more subtle in his disposition compared to how blunt and openly-foul-mouthed Terumi normally is; it is even to the point where Terumi himself cannot fully confide in Hazama's wild card status. His goals are completely different from those of Yūki Terumi, who wants a world ravaged by sorrow and despair. Hazama himself wishes to feel the mental pain that comes from going against his conscience; something he lacks as a sociopath. He continues to commit worse and worse atrocities just to get his sadistic kicks and really push the limits of his own sociopathy. Every action he takes can be seen as a contributing factor to his myriad of social and physical experiments in pursuit of further knowledge. His need to feel such things also stems from the wound inflicted to him at the end of Chronophantasma by Platinum, which due to his identity as a mere vessel without a heart, heightened his sensation of feeling alive and results in a need to understand pain. Hazama is shown to have an innate love for boiled eggs, swallowing them whole after shelling them. It is symbolic of his parallels with snakes, who perform a similar action in their predatory mindset, and fits into his overall theme of snakes and serpents. This is a trait he shares with his predecessor, Kazuma Kval. History Hazama was created by Relius Clover to be the vessel for Yūki Terumi in case after the loss of his predecessor vessel Kazuma Kval during the Great Dark War. However, due to side effects of the mind eater curse their merge was incomplete which forced them to remain separate entities sharing the same body, and worked alongside the 7th Agency and Relius Clover to create Mu-12, a Murakumo Unit designed to become a heart for a new Black Beast that the 7th Agency desired to destroy the Control Organization. Hazama, who has the original Blue Grimoire, sought to fuse with Mu to become the Black Beast’s body; however, this plan was thwarted by the Takamagahara who subsequently fired Highlander: Takemikazuchi upon the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, decimating the city into what was soon known as the “Burning Fields of Ikaruga”. Mu’s smelting process was halted and she was later adopted and christened as Noel Vermillion who was actually the master unit possessing Mu. ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Greeted by Relius inside his office, the two talked about the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, and the possibility of the Red Grimoire lying within it. Intrigued, Hazama journeyed there to find it. When Hazama did arrive, he found a mortally wounded Cypher Albar stumbling away with the Burning Red in hand. Tutting, Hazama sneaked behind him and called it a dud, firing his Event Weapon, the Snake Pair: Ouroboros, into the alchemist’s back, killing him before he had a chance to react. He took the Burning Red, and looked at Mai Hazuki before walking away, the grimoire in hand. ''BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune'' In Hazama’s office in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu, Relius asked Hazama where he had placed an artifact from Ikaruga, responding that he had placed it in Relius’ lab, also claiming that Kushinada’s Lynchpin was not in Ikaruga either. Before Relius left, Hazama had a favor to ask him. Hazama later interrupted the meal between Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya, introducing himself to Tsubaki and ordering Makoto to come to his office later on; he then payed for their meal and left to meet with Relius. He asked the Puppeteer and asks how the matter with the artifact was going, then answering Relius’ question on who Makoto is, noting that it was unusual for him to be interested in another being. Some time later, Hazama caught Tsubaki running down the halls of the Control Organization hallway, telling her that there was no point in even attempting to find Jin Kisaragi since there was no point; after being pressed by Tsubaki for an answer, Hazama took the opportunity to relish in mocking their relationship, before finally dropping the subject and relinquishing his whereabouts – stating that Jin is within the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, searching for the Grim Reaper. Relius and Hazama meet yet again, this time with Hazama claiming that nothing can stop the tempering of Nu-13. Deep within the lower levels of Kagutsuchi’s Control Organization branch, Hazama found Tsubaki asleep, patiently waiting for her to wake up. When she did, he directed her to Jin’s location – the deepest level of the branch. Hazama then turned to face Hakumen, switching with Terumi so he could battle the White Susanoo instead. At the end of the original timeline, Hazama walked over to Tsubaki’s corpse and kicked it, remarking that even though she was garbage, she did move like he wanted her to. The timeline ends as Hazama exclaims that he can finally begin. ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' During the majority of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion’s mission to return Jin to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he “is not good with that sort of thing”. However, during Rachel Alucard’s story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, the first time mocking Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, he loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and his voice becomes much louder. Rachel and Ragna, having recognized Terumi from the attack on the church years before, attack him immediately, but he simply shrugs it off, and begins to taunt Ragna over the church attack before departing. After the credits roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki Yayoi to assassinate Noel and Jin. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' “Trigger Shift”= Before calling Tsubaki Yayoi to come over to his office in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu, Hazama sat in a magic ship where he received the call that Jin Kisaragi had been captured; in response, he issued that Jin be moved to a ship in the 5th port and that it should stay docked. Following this order, Hazama called up Relius to tell him that Noel Vermillion had inherited the Blue, only to find that Relius was now going to visit the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi so he could perform some “tests”. |-| “Advent Sorrow”= In the office of Relius Clover, he and Hazama discuss their plan which was on the cusp of being executed. While Relius dealt with matters surrounding the revival of the Emperor, Hazama would deal with the 12th Prime Field, and ensure that the smelting process comes full circle. They planned to remove the obstacle that was the Takamagahara system, now that the Calamity Trigger had ended the endless time loops and initiated the Continuum Shift, by using Ragna as a puppet. The plan was for Ragna to “kill” Hazama, so that Yūki Terumi could ascend in spirit form and break Takamagahara using the magic virus created with the aid of the mysterious magician Phantom. Hazama would then return to life, thanks to the Life Link he established with Mu-12, allowing Terumi to inhabit his vessel again. Once he reaches the roof of the Kagutsuchi branch, Hazama proceeds to run the proverbial gauntlet, proving his worth as a vessel by taking on the force of Kokonoe, namely Lambda-11 infused with the soul of Nu-13 and brutally beating her down; Hakumen and Rachel Alucard. After fighting them all back by using his Blue Grimoire and winning with next to no shown effort, Hazama is about to kill them all, but is stopped by the appearance of Phantom. Saying that he knows what to do, and rather ticked about having his murderous rampage stopped, he quietly goes along with Phantom and teleports out of the top of the branch. Upon being teleported to the top of Kagutsuchi, Hazama watches the last few minutes of the exchange between Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi. Deciding he had the time, he proceeded to reveal important details to a fatigued and stressed Tsubaki, revealing to her the truth about Noel Vermillion, and how the entire world is shaped by the dream of said individual residing in reality within the Amaterasu Unit. By showing her the life she could have had with Jin Kisaragi, and the success and honor she would have brought the Yayoi family, before revealing Noel to be the true cause behind the shattering of that reality, he effectively broke the red-headed woman. He manipulated her with a smile, turning her against who was once her best friend, and stirring up feelings of anger, hatred, misery, sorrow and despair from deep within her. He then sent her off to retrieve Jin Kisaragi, who escaped to the Control Organization branch in Kagutsuchi, chuckling as she left eager and driven. He reflected upon how in the “real world” Tsubaki died a horrible death after those years with Jin, before laughing maniacally at the irony of the situation he had created. He then makes his way to the lower districts of the Hierarchical City, meeting with Litchi Faye Ling, and sowing the seeds of false hope in her mind revolving around the return of her lover Roy, telling her to come to the organization when she cools her head and makes her decision. Leaving her at her clinic, he finally checks off his entire to-do list and feasts his eyes upon the main event. Hazama has a brief clash with Jin Kisaragi at the lower levels of the branch, remarking at how much stronger Jin had gotten now that he had awakened the Power of Order from within himself. In usual snide Hazama fashion, he mockingly fears that he may lose the exchange, and that he was getting late for his appointment at the top of the branch – namely his meeting with Ragna the Bloodedge. Hazama actually wakes up in time to Relius Clover’s arrival, and they improvise on the plan by having the latter kill the former brutally so Terumi could use the distraction of the battle between Ragna and Mu-12 to plant Phantom’s magic virus within Takamagahara, incapacitating it seemingly forever. |-| “MURAKUMO”= Later, after Ragna defeats Kusanagi and brings back Noel to normal, Hazama and Relius are seeming to work for the Emperor, who looks exactly like Saya, the little sister of Ragna and Jin. With her appearance, she, Phantom, Relius, Hazama, Tsubaki, Litchi, are teleported away. In the post-credits sequence he is shown standing over a Kiln containing the remains of Nu with Relius, commenting that it could be used to make the “Sword of Izanami”. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' He was tasked with erecting a barrier over the Ikaruga region, preparing the 13th Prime Field and managing Tsubaki Yayoi.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Prologue Among his other goals was taking care of Ragna the Bloodedge and the remaining Six Heroes. In the Six Heroes story, Trinity forcibly switches the positions of Hazama and Terumi, making Terumi the “outer” in order to bypass Hazama’s Life Link with Noel Vermillion and allow Hakumen and Jūbei to eliminate him. However, Terumi is saved by Phantom at the last minute, and switches back with Hazama off screen. Hazama is later found and attacked by Trinity, but uses her lingering feelings for Kazuma Kval to get her to let her guard down and attack, only to be stopped by Hakumen. The two battle, but while Hakumen seems to have an overwhelming advantage, he is unable to kill Hazama, who leaves with Phantom in tow. Trinity tries once again to force Hazama and Terumi to switch, but something interrupts her. Later on during the summoning of the Master Unit Amaterasu, Hazama is seen using the Blue Grimoire to gather souls into the Kiln, kicking off the “Doomsday”. When Hakumen encounters Terumi again near the tower, he explains that whatever interrupted Trinity’s attempt to switch them caused Terumi’s consciousness to separate from Hazama and transfer to a doppelgänger body. While Hakumen and Terumi fight, Hazama is ambushed and bound by Trinity, which causes Terumi to become paralyzed as well. Hakumen uses his Time Killer technique to erase Terumi’s “time” and kill him, which appears to have some devastating affect on Hazama. He stabs Trinity while she’s unfocused, saying that he’ll take her down with him, and falls with Platinum into the water below. Their whereabouts became unknown afterwards. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' After Terumi’s defeat, Hazama had lost not only his connection to him, but became nicer than he was before. He also is still shady as ever and is revealed to have been faking his amnesia having his own agenda. In his Act III story, he fights Terumi and has stated that he wants to be in charge of the plans and they went to where Ragna was, with both of them laughing. He also at one point tortures Rachel Alucard by killing her numerous times to test the limits of her immortality. Powers and abilities In battle, Hazama wields the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon named Snake Pair: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summoned in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he could use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also uses Balisong-style butterfly knives for close-range attacks, along with having hidden knives that stick out of his shoes’ heels. Most of his attacks are similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes, with his Astral Heat being a gigantic cobra of green energy composed of many smaller snakes. Outside of his Magic Formula prowess, Hazama is incredibly nimble and flexible, his moves vaguely reminiscent of dance techniques. Hazama also knows a Magic Formula which allowed him to summon his fedora out of nowhere, which to him often came in handy whenever he lost it in battle. He possesses Bleu Grimoire, which is revealed to be his whole body being made from it. When activated, a large magical circle known in his Overdrive as enveloped him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his own Blue Grimoire, as Terumi/Hazama have extreme knowledge of it to the point of being able to shut down other Grimories. This was until Ragna absorbed Lambda’s Idea Engine to bypass such a law and render Terumi/Hazama’s grimoire useless in the same manner. Hazama’s Drive is , utilizing his Event Weapon’s namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (3 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. However, the chain itself tends to lose its potency the further away it contacts its target from Hazama’s firing point. Hazama’s Bleu Grimoire also carries the same weakness that Ragna’s Blue Grimoire does: Celica Ayatsuki Mercury’s magic element-nullification shuts it down by merely being within his presence. However, as Hazama’s entire body is made from the grimoire, the effects are much more potent. He becomes almost crippled, and while he still retains the ability to fight, his power is nowhere near the level it normally is. Trivia ;Naming *“Hazama” (狭間) is Japanese for “loophole”. However, when using kanji 挟問 (hazama), it gains the meaning “narrow space”, which is a place in the Boundary. *His technique naming-motif is snakes, which also parallels his nature that nods to how snakes are negatively portrayed in most forms of mythology and media. Terumi also follows this motif as well. * Hazama’s Drive name, “Ouroboros”, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. This image is also shown in Hazama’s crest. His Overdrive is called Jörmungandr, which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama’s crest, Ouroboros (and the aura surrounding Hazama also moves in a slow cycle). Tying into this, Hazama and Terumi also have other snake-based references: ** His and Terumi’s two Distortion Drives,' Orochi Burensō' and Orochi Burensen are a clear nod to the Yamata-no-Orochi of Shintō mythology. ** His other Distortion Drive Mizuchi Rekkazan (蛟竜烈華斬), references the jiāolóng/mizuchi aquatic deity of Chinese origin, which is also usually used as a Japanese term for either a rain dragon or hidden genius. ;Appearance *In the anime, it is shown that the serpent apparitions Hazama summons in-game are actually Ouroboros coated with dark energy. *In Centralfiction, Hazama’s hair no longer spikes up after performing his Astral Heat, nor does he remove his hat, all due to Terumi no longer possessing his body. ;Other * Hazama’s birthday falls on the International Dance Day, a reference to the fact some of his sprite movements and one of his alternate color palettes are based on Michael Jackson. **April 29 was also celebrated as the Greenery Day from year 1989 to 2006. * Hazama has been described by the creator, Toshimichi Mori, as “having no redeeming quality”; this description however, was given before Hazama was gradually unveiled to be his own person/character different from Terumi, to whom this description would better fit. * During the extra scene from the Arcade Mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer. **In all new scenes in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz. *Noel commented that Hazama likes to swallow his hard boiled eggs whole rather than eating them. This is in line with Hazama’s snake-like tendencies. This habit was shown in the BlazBlue: Alter Memory anime. * As of BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Hazama no longer has special interactions with people related to Terumi due to Terumi becoming a separate entity from him despite the fact that Nightmare Fiction still plays for his matches with Ragna even though they no longer have the same animosity from the previous games. * Hazama is the one of two characters who enjoys Noel’s cooking, as seen in her gag ending, the other being Mai Hazuki. * Although Hazama gets his bad ending by losing to Jin, he must lose to Ragna to get his Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! section in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. *Relius had to “kill” Terumi to get him to appear in ghost form and later infiltrate Takamagahara. This can lead to the assumption that Terumi must be run out of his body by injury, or otherwise have it rendered inaccessible for him to appear in ghost form. *Hazama’s dislike for cats is often referenced in the omake segments of the series, while during his gag ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and for one of the gag endings in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, it is revealed that he is actually allergic to them (this also extends to any other cat-based entity). **Terumi himself however, is not affected by this, as this allergy still applies to Hazama as shown with his encounters with Taokaka in BlazBlue: Centralfiction’s arcade mode. ;Appearances in other media * TrolololHazama was a Zen United/Arc System Works Europe prank created for the European release of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Before the release, there was a site with a BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II News Countdown (which is now offline) and in the source code of the site there was a ultimateblazbluenews.html link. Under the link can be found a YouTube video with a Hazama-styled Trollface and a flashing NICE TRY caption. **The background music is Zen United/Arc System Works Europe’s version of the song I Am Glad, ’Cause I’m Finally Returning Back Home, which was originally performed by Eduard Khil. This version lacks vocals and the music is in a chiptune style. *Hazama is one of several characters, namely Ragna, Jin, Rachel, Hakumen and Platinum, who are playable in Lost Saga. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Grimoires Category:Magic Users Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Playable Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:BlazBlue (manga) Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Spiral Shift Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Battle Cards Characters Category:Battle × Puzzle Characters Category:Mobile Battle Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters